Legion of Cain
Category:Horde_Guilds Guild Master: Worradius Focus: The focus of the guild is support, the enjoyment of one another's company. The LEGION OF CAIN (Horde) is a RPG/PVE Guild that was started for the fans of ExtraLife/ELR on the Earthen Ring Realm of World of Warcraft. That said, I want to enlighten you about a few things that you accept responsibility for as a member of LOC. Uh Oh. - You are expected to respect your fellow members and all players outside of the guild. - We enjoy having fun and try to keep things light and we expect you to do so as well. Role-Playing is encouraged but is not necessary to have a good time. - The leaders in LOC are listed as Masters and Mistresses. Ooooooooooooo, naughty. - Every voice in LOC whether it’s a Master/Mistress or a regular member is equal, and we enjoy open conversation as long as you do not belittle your fellow members. If you have any ideas / suggestions / comments / etc, please submit them to any Master/Mistress at any time. - You represent the LOC as a whole with that Guild Tag over your head, act accordingly. Keep away from the Dwarven porn if at all possible. Lastly, as stated you are expected to act according to the rules of the game. We will not tolerate cheats, hacks, kill stealing, or any other actions outside of the fair play promoted in World of Warcraft. Wooooooooooooooooo… party on dude!!! Legion of Cain Tabard is a piece of leather with bloody bones for trim and the symbol is painted with mashed leaves from Silverpine Forest. The symbol is the all seeing eye of Lord Dean Cain, one of the MOST infamous of the Forsaken. GUILD RANKS & PROMOTIONS: LOC will use a series of ranks through which players can progress. These ranks are listed below with a general description of each rank and what it takes to get to the next one. FIEND - (Initiate) The entry rank for LOC. All new players will come in as Fiends and remain such until they register on the ExtraLife Forums in order to get promoted. Woooooooo, more readers and fans. CAINITE - (General) This is the general member rank for LOC. After a Fiend is promoted to Cainite any alternate characters they may have are automatically inducted as Cainites. Hey kids, can you tell me why they are called Cainites?... because the Lord Dean Cain requested it. KEEPER - (Veteran) After reaching 500+ Posts on the ExtraLife Forums a Cainite must be sponsored by a Master/Mistress to become eligible for promotion to Keeper. A majority vote is necessary amongst the Master/Mistress to promote a member to Keeper. SEER - (Officer) After reaching 1000+ Posts on the ExtraLife Forums a Keeper must be sponsored by a Master/Mistress to become eligible for promotion to Seer. A majority vote is necessary amongst the Master/Mistress to promote a member to Seer. MASTERS & MISTRESSES - (Leaders) This is the highest rank of LOC. Only surpassed by Lord Cain himself. All LOC matters are decided by the Master/Mistress. You may drink from the bowl now. Category:Horde_PvE_Guilds